The Fox and The Spider
by WonkyTARDIS
Summary: After her family is murdered by the psychopathic and necrophilic Hatsune family, Gumi Megpoid is trapped in her home where no one believes her. As she spirals down into the depraved depths of her own mind, Gumi finds herself creating a horrendously twisted plan of revenge... (Rated M for gore, violence, rape, and murder. Based on the song "The Spider and The Kitsune-Like Lion".)
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to see you again, readers! This is my second Vocaloid fanfic (based on _The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion_ ) and is just as creepy as my first one! If you're disturbed by horror, gore, violence, et cetera, I'd turn back now. This fanfic is rated M for a reason. I don't own Vocaloid, any of the characters, or the song this is based on. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The rough crash of splintering wood jerked Gumi from her sleep. She bolted upright with a choked gasp, the sheets of her futon tugged aside in her fervor to get up. She blinked a few times, unsure if the noises she had heard were no more than the traces of a dream that had dissipated upon waking, and looked around her room with bleary eyes. This sweltering summer of Edo Period Japan had proved itself to be more humid and hot than any other; this made itself apparent as Gumi looked down at her futon. Her sheets and sleeping robe were soaked with sweat. She let out a small sound of disgust as she got up, letting the night air chill her moist skin and kicking her sheets messily back into place.

Her drowsy stupor was interrupted by another soft crunch of wood from the other side of the hall. The realization that she really had heard the first crash shook her awake, and she pulled her white sleeping robes closer as she took a cautious step out of her room. " _Okaa-san? Outu-san?_ " She called out quietly, her brow furrowing with worry. There wasn't any noise from her parents' room. As her bare feet padded down the open-air hallway, she noticed dark stains spread across the smooth wooden floor. 'Water..?' She leant down, touching one of the small puddles. Her finger came back up a dark, thick red. "B-blood?" Her voice quivered slightly as she rubbed the liquid between her thumb and forefinger.

Gumi stood back up, nary a squeak coming from the floorboards. Outu-san had paid the most skilled craftsmen to lay the wood, and as a result it was sanded and lacquered smoother than river stones. She continued to walk to her parents' room, her pace quickening slightly as she tried to think of what could be the matter. The stains in the wood were growing steadily in size, until she rounded a corner of the hall… and stopped cold in her tracks.

The sliding door to her parents' room was completely destroyed, splinters of wood and shreds of rice paper strewn about across the hallway floor. The remains of the door that hung loosely from its frame were stained with dark blood. She gulped, clutching her robe to her chest as she took another step forward, looking into the room itself. Both of her parents' futons were a mess, blankets ripped and stained, and she felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she recognized her mother's best yukata in tatters on the floor. The moonlight had given the scene an uncomfortably peaceful ambience; the blood that was pooled and soaking into the wooden floors shimmered in the eerie mother-of-pearl light.

Putting her hand to her mouth, Gumi took a step back. She could feel sour bile rising in her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut before turning away. The smell was clotting her nostrils, making her head spin with disgust. "N-no…" She muttered quietly, leaning against the wall a few feet away from the doorway. Her mind was a hot mess of questions and confusion. What had happened? Who had broken in? Where were her parents? She felt sick.

Taking a deep breath, Gumi stepped away from the wall and walked back to her room to put on a pair of sandals. She drew her sleeping robe closer, the air feeling inexplicably frigid. There were bits of sudden snow all over her flesh. "I need to go for help," She said to no one. "There has to be someone who can help me…" She put her hand on the smooth wooden surface of her door, her fingertips lightly brushing the rice paper stretched tightly between each slat, before pausing. "Miku-chan," she breathed, her eyes lighting up. The Hatsune family had been close to hers for years and they didn't even live too far away; they'd know what to do, she knew it!

The night's sudden chill forgotten, she whipped open the door and dashed out into the summer night.

"Miku-chan! Miku!" She shouted, rapping on the gate outside of the Hatsune mansion. The Hatsunes were a very prosperous family; Miku-chan's father, Hatsune Kiguru-san, worked as a diplomat for the emperor. Gumi's father worked for the emperor as well, but he wasn't ranked as highly as Hatsune-san.

Gumi's thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of wood against stone as one of the servants opened the door. The man looked haggard, with a thin face and dark circles under his eyes. " _Hai?_ " He asked, his reedy voice sounding thin enough to be blown away by the wind. "U-Um…" Gumi stuttered, "I-I'm Megpoid Gumi… I need to speak to Hatsune-sama. It's urgent." The servant bowed slightly and shuffled back from the gate. " _Wakarimashta._ "

Walking quickly to the main door, Gumi drew her sleeping robe closer as she stepped inside. The first thing that she thought upon stepping inside the main room was how unusual the temperature seemed. It was far too cold for a summer this hot. The second thing she noticed was that all the lanterns inside were lit. It was the dead of night, and she had just arrived- why would all the lights be on?

"Guu-chan?" A voice cut through the silently cold room, causing the green-haired girl to jump as she whirled around at the sound of her familiar childhood nickname. She let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of Miku, her robes drawn tightly around her as well. "What's going on..? Why are you here so late at night?"

"Oh, it's terrible, Miku-chan!" The girl exclaimed, running forward and clutching her friend's sleeves. "My parents… My parents are missing! And their room is in ruins! Th-there's blood on the wall and all the sheets were ripped, and, and the sliding door was-" Miku's hand covered her mouth. "Slow down, Guu-chan. Do you know where your parents are?" Gumi shook her head limply, removing Miku's hand. "Please let me speak to your father, Miku-chan! I'm sure he'll know what to do…"

"You should get some rest." Miku answered calmly. "I'm sure your parents are fine." Gumi shook her head, looking at her friend incredulously. "What's the matter with you, Miku-chan? You have to help me! Please!" She was shushed by a slender, pale finger covering her lips. "I said, rest. Your parents are fine." The teal-haired girl smiled, setting Gumi more at ease. She took a deep breath. "O-okay. Can I talk to your father..? He might know what happened to my parents… He could at least tell me where they might be."

"Of course!" Taking her friend by the arm gently, Miku led her to the foot of the stairs. "Outo-san knows what he's doing, he'll be able to find out what happened. I am sorry to hear about your mother's yukata being ripped, though. It was her prettiest one." Gumi laughed softly, sighing with relief. "Y-yeah, it was-" Wait. Her pace stuttered to a stop, her blood running cold. "I… I never told you about the yukata, Miku-chan." Miku paused, her smile disappearing. She stood there for a moment, holding eye contact with her friend, before sighing and turning away. "I'm sorry, Outo-san. I made a mistake." Gumi stood there for a moment, bewildered, before a man's voice echoed from the shadows. "That's quite alright, Miku. You did your best. Outo-san will take care of it from here."

Gumi whirled around, prepared to run down the stairs. A sudden shadow blocked her path down the dark stairwell, and Hatsune-sama's horrifyingly wide grin filled her vision. Before she could run, something heavy and solid collided with the back of her head, and she had just enough time to register his hands reaching for her neck before everything sank into blackness.

End of Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading! The spooky stuff has begun. I'll try to update this one as often as I can; it's gonna be about 6 or 7 chapters long. Hope you all liked it, and I'll see you again in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, readers! Welcome back to The Fox and The Spider. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; if you're eager to get to the gore, trust me, it starts in this chapter. **Huge major rape and necrophilia trigger warning for this chapter.** Take the rating seriously and leave now if you are underage or can't handle the details in the description. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! I don't own Vocaloid, the characters used, or the song this is based on. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

" _Guu-chan, stop it!" Miku giggled, her slippered feet making rapid thuds across the polished wood floor as she fled from her friend. Gumi followed close behind, her hands raised as she snarled between laughs. "Rrraugh! I'm the demon! I'm gonna eat you up!" She finally caught up to the cyan-haired girl, tackling her to the ground with a childish roar. Miku squealed and struggled before rolling over and playing dead. Gumi rolled off of her, laughing breathlessly and clutching at the stitch in her side. Miku opened one eye before sitting up, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're a scarier demon than I am, Guu-chan…" She pouted, her bottom lip protruding. Gumi nudged her shoulder. "Maybe, but you can run way faster! You always catch me right after we start!" That made Miku smile, and she wrapped her arms around her friend. "You're the best friend in the world, Guu-chan." The green-haired girl smiled, returning the hug. "You are too, Miku-chan! I hope we'll always be together."_

" _Of course we will! As long as your Outo-san works with my Outo-san, we'll live close to each other. And even if they don't, we can still visit!" Miku chirped, pulling out of the hug and standing up. "Do you want to go eat? Okaa-san said the servants would be making lunch soon." Gumi nodded eagerly, getting up and taking her friend's hand as they walked down the corridor together._

The memory faded as Gumi opened her eyes, blinking and wincing at the low, throbbing ache that radiated out from the back of her head. She was laying on the ground, the hard, packed dirt feeling uncomfortably cold on her back. 'Where am I…?' As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a dim paper lantern hanging from the wooden ceiling. It cast the room, or at least what she could see of it, in an eerie orange glow. Groaning softly from the pain, Gumi turned her head to look around the room. Her eyes passed over a ladder coming down from a closed trapdoor, surrounded by bare walls and the dirt floor. The walls were stained with something that Gumi told herself was water. The lantern cast black shadows onto the wall, the flame inside making them twitch and jump like insects. Deciding the room was empty, she turned to look at the other side of the room.

Her mother's blank, empty eyes stared back.

Gumi jerked back with a cry, bolting upright and scrambling back until her head hit the ladder. Her mother's corpse was clammy and pale, her face stretched in a horrid grimace and her eyes wide with fear. Her sleeping robes were ripped and splattered with red stains. The lantern illuminated the shimmering pool of blood underneath her, and the horrific realization that she had been laying in it made Gumi cover her mouth to keep from retching. Tears streamed from her eyes. "O-Okaa-san…." She sobbed, trembling and holding onto the ladder for support. Behind her mother, a figure that she recognized as her father lay silently. Unable to take her eyes away, she detached herself from the ladder and slowly stumbled closer. As her eyes adjusted further and she was able to see her father fully, Gumi let out a choked sob before turning and emptying her stomach onto the dirt floor.

Her father's legs were gone.

Her vision blurred with tears as she forced herself to look back at him. The cut hadn't been clean, she realized, as her eyes passed over the ragged ribbons of flesh where his thighs ended. Whatever had taken off his legs, it hadn't cut. It had torn. She held back her cries, tears silently streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at his face. He, too, had died with a twisted expression of fear. Her head spinning with disgust and horror, Gumi stumbled away from the mutilated corpses of her parents and succeeded in tripping over her own feet, landing hard on the packed dirt with a solid 'whump'. As if in immediate response, footsteps began approaching the trapdoor from upstairs. Realizing her perpetrators would probably kill her if they knew she was conscious, Gumi quickly crawled back to the patch of dirt where she woke up. As the trapdoor slid open with a hideous screech of wood against wood, the girl spared one last look at her mother before she closed her eyes.

The ladder creaked as whoever it was slowly climbed down, carefully stepping onto the floor a few feet from where Gumi lay. She tried to keep her breathing as regular as possible as the footsteps approached her, straining her ears to figure out where they were going. The person casually walked past her and kept going for a few feet before stopping. Judging by the distance, Gumi guessed the person was standing beside her father. She could hear shallow panting, as if the person was out of breath. Her ears pricked at the sound of rustling fabric, and then her stomach sank as she heard fabric hit the floor. What the hell? She didn't care if she got caught, she had to see what was going on.

Hesitantly opening one eye, Gumi silently turned her head until she could see what was going on. Miku was standing completely nude, facing away from her, and her sleeping robe was in a puddle of fabric around her feet as she untied her hair and let it flow down her bare back. The faded orange light from the lantern illuminated her movements as she knelt down over the corpse of Gumi's father, carefully untying his obi and removing his robe as well. Gumi's stomach began to churn as she realized the panting she had heard was coming from Miku, and it wasn't panting of exhaustion. It was panting of _excitement_.

As Gumi watched, horrified, Miku slowly ran her hand down the corpse's chest. Her panting increased somewhat as she reached between the corpse's legs, her hand going where Gumi couldn't see. The green-haired girl squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch. The sounds continued on for what seemed like hours, Miku's excited panting and moaning intermingling with the sound of skin slapping against skin. The one time Gumi risked opening her eyes, she closed them again quickly at the sight of Miku rocking her hips back and forth as she straddled the corpse. The noises continued on, echoing inside Gumi's ears, until she finally heard Miku let loose with a shuddering cry and fall forward onto her father's corpse. Gumi lay there, quivering and biting down on the inside of her cheek as she listened to the other girl let out a breathless laugh. "Thank you, Megpoid-Ojisan." She murmured softly, and clambered off of him with a gasp and a giggle. As Gumi listened, the girl slipped back into her sleeping robe and, with one last laugh, made her way up the ladder and back out of the basement.

Gumi awoke much later, her head laying in a congealed pool of vomit. She spluttered, fresh bile running between what was already crusted on her lips, before sitting up. Her head was swimming and throbbed with a monstrous ache. She struggled to recall where she was and what had happened, but before she could do so she heard a sharp voice cut through the darkness. "She's awake. It's time." Hands grabbed her arms roughly and began to drag her across the dirt floor while her head lolled on her chest. 'That was Hatsune-sama's voice.. Wha…' Her train of thought derailed instantly as her dead parents came into view, lying on the floor like logs. She remembered. Miku-chan, her father, the disgusting noises and.. and…

With a low moan of pain, Gumi began struggling against her captors. She didn't know why she was here and what they were planning to do to her, but she needed out. She had to get _out_. "Luh… Let me go.. H-Help…." She pleaded weakly, but her voice was barely strong enough for her to hear. Without warning, she was slammed onto the cold stone wall. Shackles were immediately locked around her wrists and ankles, and she let out a small cry as she felt one of the captors begin to run a hand up her thigh. "Reiko. That's enough." Hatsune-sama's voice barked, and the hand was quickly retracted. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gumi began to see the outlines of people. There were four or five others in the room with her, all wearing stained robes and fox masks. She blinked, struggling against her cuffs in a feeble attempt to free herself. "Megpoid-san, I believe that will be unnecessary." Hatsune-sama stepped forward into the dim lamplight. He was also wearing a fox mask, but she could make out his bluish-grey hair and his thick neck. "You are our guest, it would be rude for you to leave so soon."

Gumi began to cry, tears trailing wet marks down her filthy cheeks. Hatsune-sama nodded, and one of the masked figured stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face, her head snapping to the side. Her lip was busted, and blood began oozing down her chin. "Don't cry now, we haven't even started." Hatsune-sama chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of his kimono. He nodded again, and two figures stepped out of the shadows, beginning to remove Gumi's filthy robe. She started to sob again, hissing as the cold night air hit her skin. "P-please.. Don't do this, Hatsune-sama…" She murmured softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He smirked, turning away from her and making his way to something against the wall, just beyond the reach of the lanterns. "I do prize civility, my dear." He said casually, his speech intermingled with the sound of something metal being sharpened. Gumi sobbed quietly, trying to see what he was doing, but she couldn't see anything through the looming darkness. "I would appreciate it," he continued, "if you wouldn't make so much noise. This room is soundproof, so no one can hear you in the first place, but my ears are old and I cannot handle loud noises for very long." He stepped back into the light, and Gumi's stomach dropped to her feet.

In his hand was a wicked-looking knife. The handle was a dark, glossy leather that was wound in tight, thin strips around the hilt. The blade itself was a little under a foot long, made of dark steel and ending in a point sharp enough to slice a hair. A small whimper escaped Gumi's lungs as the man smiled. "What, are you afraid of this old thing? I have much nicer ones. But since this is my daughter's favorite, I decided I would let her use it on you." As if on cue, one of the figures stepped out of the shadows and slid off their fox mask. "You look tired, Guu-chan. Not enough sleep?" Miku giggled, her face twisted with malicious glee. Gumi began to cry harder then, tears blurring her vision as she whimpered with desperation. Miku took the dagger from her father, stepping closer to Gumi and dragging the point of the blade down her stomach. A very thin line of red followed the gleaming metal, dark blood beading along the surface like rubies. Gumi looked up at her captor, her eyes red and swollen, her face in a painful grimace.

"Wh-why… why are you doing this…?"

Miku paused, cocking her head to the side with a confused expression. "Why..?" Her lips curled into a cruel smile, and she dug the knife into the girl's skin. "Because it's fun."

For the rest of the night, the room rang with Gumi's screams.

End of Chapter 2

**I wasn't kidding about the warning, you guys! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up soon enough. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, readers! This story is progressing pretty slowly and I apologize about that; I'm super hella busy with my classes atm, but thankfully I haven't completely forgotten about this story! Now then, this chapter's gonna be pretty rough. Same trigger warnings (rape 'n gore) as the last one because there will be flashbacks to it, and also this has super duper dark sad angst. As always, I own neither Vocaloid, the song, nor any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

 _The paper lantern was swinging, casting black shadows across the room that darted to and fro, twitching and convulsing. Gumi cried out as she was forced down harder onto the dirt floor, and her clawing hands left long gouges in the ground in front of her. Hatsune-sama was poised above her, pinning her face-down onto the floor as he clutched her hair, giving it vicious yanks to keep her still. His knife was two inches deep in her skin, ripping through the flesh and splattering blood over the blade as he carved a crude likeness of a fox into her back. With every twist and turn of the knife, Gumi shrieked with her rapidly-weakening voice. "I like this feistiness in a woman," he panted, tugging the blade from her skin and tossing it aside. Saliva and sweat were dripping from under his fox mask, pooling onto her back and mixing sickeningly with the fresh crimson blood. "Here, dear. Open up for Daddy." He tugged her legs apart with his free hand, the other still holding tightly to her hair. She protested weakly, trying to struggle against him, but he only chuckled as he loosened his robe. "Len, come here." He barked, and another figure stepped out of the shadows. At first, Gumi assumed it was a woman, but her hope quickly sank as the figure dropped its robe to reveal a slim male figure with a thick, twitching cock that made her quiver with fear. "Do you like him?," Hatsune-sama whispered into her ear, caressing her shoulder with a gentleness that made her shudder. "He's the most well-endowed one of us, I do believe. And he was taken with you the moment he saw you."_

 _For a moment, Gumi was confused. How could he have possibly seen her before? Her stomach then sank like lead when she remembered the young, shy servant with the yellow hair that had served her tea here so many times. "N-no…" She mumbled, "Not you…" The boy behind the mask only giggled as he walked around, out of her line of sight. She felt Hatsune-sama move aside and the boy take his place, keeping a hand on the small of her back as he spread her legs apart. "No..! Please!" She struggled against his hands, the dull throbbing of her wounds feeling like fire on her back. The boy giggled again, and she felt something warm and slick poke at her entrance…_

"Hold her down! She's seizing!"

"No, her eyes are opening! She's waking up!"

Gumi's eyes snapped open when she heard the voices. She began to jerk violently, kicking and clawing at everything in front of her. Her arms, legs, and lower back flared with pain as she was yanked back down. There were two people on either side of her, clamping down on her arms as she strained to get free. She opened her mouth, trying to scream and only hearing a scratchy whisper of a scream that made her throat burn like fire. 'Help me,' she wanted to cry out, 'they're going to hurt me again! I have to get out!'

"Megpoid-sama! You're not well! Please, lie back down!" One of her assailants pleaded. The woman had a comforting, lined face, not unlike that of Gumi's mother. But the girl knew better. 'No! You're another one of his tricks!' Gumi tried to scream, but the pain and that wispy screech were all that she threw back at them. The woman with the lined face put a cloth over Gumi's mouth, and she struggled to scream as everything faded into an inky black.

"Kaito-sama, I don't understand. What happened to her? Where are my son and daughter-in-law?" Gumi's grandmother asked the man across from her, wringing her small withered hands as she stared up into his calm face. He adjusted the sleeves of his kimono with a quiet sigh, shaking his head. "I don't know, Obaa-san. I've served as the Megpoid family's physician since before Gumi was born, but I've never seen anything like this. It's as if she's been possessed by demons..." The old woman let out a weak cry, clutching her chest. "That can't be possible… Are you sure it isn't the fever?"

"I don't have a fucking fever."

Both Kaito and the old woman looked up to see Gumi leaning heavily against the frame of the sliding door. Pale and bruised, she looked at them through dead eyes. Her green hair hung limply in tangled ropes over her shoulder, and her sleeping robe was torn, practically hanging off of her small frame. Her face had slimmed and sharpened considerably since he Kaito had seen her last. He jumped up, making his way to her with his arms outstretched. "You shouldn't be out of bed, my dear. Come with me, please, I'll escort you back to your room." She stared at him, swaying in place as she chewed her lower lip. ' _She's eaten the skin,'_ he realized as he noticed the crusted blood over her lips, the shreds of flesh stuck between her teeth. Those teeth… there was a sharpness to them that was unnatural. "Megpoid-chan? Can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked again, taking a cautious step toward her.

"I don't have a fever." She spat, swaying forward as she pointed at him. "You're just.. one of them… one of the people trying to trick me. Trying to _hurt_ me." She stumbled in place slightly, her eyes never once leaving his. Kaito shook his head. "I don't understand, Megpoid-chan. Who's trying to hurt you?" Gumi's lower lip began to tremble as she started to rock back and forth in place, her bony arms encircling her small torso. "No no no no no no no…" She repeated over and over, mumbling wildly and rocking even faster. Kaito hesitated before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Gumi let out a guttural shriek, swiping at Kaito and running vicious scratches down his face. He yelled and jerked away as she continued to claw at him, a hysterical laugh escaping her lips. Kaito grabbed her wrists, yanking her close. "Answer me, Gumi. Who's trying to hurt you?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she laughed, her head lolling back and forth on her shoulders. "Gumi-chan!" He barked, giving her a vigorous shake. The laughter stopped, and the green-haired girl went rigid in his arms. Still as a stone. Her head slowly tilted back until she was staring into Kaito's face. Her eyes were almost inhumanly wide, the pupils so dilated they made her eyes look black. "Kitsune…" She hissed, her lips curling into a sickening smile before she slumped forward, unconscious, in his arms.

"Gumi!" Her grandmother wailed, running forward and pulling the girl out of Kaito's arms. She sobbed, holding the limp figure against her chest. Kaito stood frozen with shock, unfeigned by the trails of blood still dripping down his face. He remained there numbly as two servants rushed in, escorting the unconscious Gumi and her grandmother out of the room.

'Kitsune…'

Her room was dark, pale moonlight pooling on the floor through the open door. The courtyard outside the door was shrouded in shadow, save for the calm shimmering of the moon on the small pond in the center of the courtyard. Gumi gazed out at the scenery from her futon, her heavy blankets keeping her still and secure. The night was still warmer than most, and sweat pooled under the small of her back, stinging at the cuts under her bandages. Her grandmother's deep, quiet breathing and the whispering of cicadas were all she could hear.

'They won't give up,' the voice inside her head murmured. 'They'll act like they're taking care of you, but they'll never give up. They killed your parents. They aren't to be trusted.'

"I won't trust them," she whispered. Her hand slid underneath the blankets to her robe, pulling it aside to claw at her thigh. "I won't forget. I can't trust them." She mumbled to herself in a quiet mantra, the sharp pain of her nails digging into her thigh keeping her free from the clutches of sleep. "I'll kill them. I'll kill all of them."

Kaito sat at his table, the dim glow of his lantern illuminating the scroll he was poring over. He hadn't slept, nor had he eaten, since the incident with Gumi two days ago. His eyes were dry and red, and he rubbed at them repeatedly as he struggled to focus on the paper in front of him. One word kept catching his eye: "Ninko".

" _Ninko Kitsune… The fox yōkai that can only be perceived by mortal humans when it possesses them. A form taken by the evil Nogitsune to aid in their malicious intentions for humans, the Ninko Kitsune can drive a person mad, making them believe that even their own families are trying to kill them."_

Kaito read back over the lines a few times, rubbing at his aching eyes as he shook his head. "Is that possible…?" he asked himself, sighing as he continued.

" _Strange is the madness of those into whom demon foxes enter. After possession they become kitsune-gao, their facial expressions changing to more liken that of a fox, and they become increasingly more violent, sometimes yelping and laughing as a fox might. "_

As his eyes passed over the next line, his blood turned cold.

" _After possessing a human, a Ninko Kitsune will attempt anything to get back to their master."_

A loud creak echoed from the hallway outside of Kaito's room. He jumped, jerking away from the scroll and craning to look over his shoulder. The sliding door to his room was open a few inches, revealing the impenetrable darkness in the hall beyond. "Hello…?" he called out, the fear in his voice making him shiver. The silence stretched through seconds that felt like hours before he heard another creak. Like someone was standing still, adjusting their weight. "Obaa-san? Is that you? You may enter." He said again, his voice oddly high-pitched. He heard the pad of a slipper against polished wood, then another. The old woman's familiar withered hand slipped through the crack of the door, beginning to slide it open. Kaito felt a momentary sense of relief, wiping his brow to calm himself.

A figure fell through the partially open door, landing on the floor with a sickening 'thud'. Kaito's relief was replaced with a slowly-dawning horror as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. The old woman's jaw was stuck in her throat, blood still pouring in fresh rivulets from where the skin of her cheeks had been ripped open. Her head had been completely twisted around on her shoulders. The empty, dead eyes were staring in two different directions; one nearly rolled back into the woman's head, and the other fixed on Kaito. He began to tremble violently, tearing his gaze away from those awful eyes to look up at the now-open sliding door.

Gumi's white sleeping robe was stained with a horrific mixture of red and brown, thin lines of liquid dripping off onto the wooden floor. 'It will stain,' Kaito thought hysterically, his body frozen with fear. The green-haired girl was smiling, and now he was able to see how sharp her face had really become, and how her eyes were now slyly resting on him, like a predator upon prey.

"P-please…" he whimpered, slowly crawling back from the demon before him. She tilted her head, and his eyes settled on a thin trickle of saliva dribbling from her lips. It was faintly red. "I can help you.. J-just don't hurt me, please…"

With a keening giggle that made icy dread sink into Kaito's stomach, Gumi stepped into the room. She kicked the body on the floor aside before squatting down on her haunches and leaning in to stare at the man, close enough for him to smell the metallic tang of blood on her breath. "What.. what do you want from me…?" He asked, his voice a haggard whisper. She paused as if to consider the question, her gaze slipping away from his eyes for a moment. But before he could feel any sense of relief, her thoughtful expression transitioned into a cruel smile. "I want… my master…" She murmured, her voice lilting musically as her smile stretched far too wide to be humanly possible. Kaito only had a quick glance of her sharp canines before, with incredible speed, she struck.

End of Chapter 3

**Hooray, finally done with Chapter 3! Sorry for the length, but there was a lot to incorporate. All of the facts in the scroll Kaito was reading can be sourced via the 'Kitsune' Wikipedia page. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers! Welcome back to The Fox and The Spider! I'd like to say I am so, so sorry this chapter has taken me so long. Midterm exams kicked my butt.

Thank you so so much for all the support you guys have given; you guys are so kind, even to writers with weirdly creative minds. 3 Moving right along, this chapter has all the same trigger warnings. Rape and gore (now with incest). If you're easily triggered by those OR you are underage, why are you even here. I warned you three times. I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters!

 _*chugs holy water* okay here we go_ **

Chapter 4

There were blue hairs lodged underneath Gumi's fingernails. She became hazily aware of this fact as she squatted above the mutilated body of a servant whom had had the misfortune of coming in to deliver a cup of tea for Kaito. The shrill, keening giggle that emerged from Gumi's lips echoed through the empty room as she picked at gouges in the girl's flesh. Kaito's body was sprawled across his futon, his arms twisted sickeningly behind his back. His legs had been broken in multiple places, nearly ripped in half at the knee. As for his head, it lay in a puddle of blood across the room. "He screamed so loudly," Gumi murmured with some sense of satisfaction. "He tried to crawl away. But I grabbed the back of his ankle and twisted until I heard a crack. Then he screamed louder. And it sounded good! I felt better when I heard that! So I kept pulling and ripping until he didn't scream anymore!" She cackled heartily, her tongue darting over her sharpened teeth.

'It is late,' the voice inside Gumi's head suddenly snapped. 'Your master will not be pleased with you if you do not leave soon.' The voice sounded like sandpaper, uneven and gravelly. "Yes." She replied, standing up slowly. Sparing a last bemused look at the room littered with bodies, the girl turned and walked silently out into the corridor. Moonlight shimmered on the polished wood floor, and on the thin tendrils of blood that snaked their way out from the doorframe. The green-haired girl walked slowly, ethereally down the hallway, enjoying the feeling of the wind cooling her face and chilling her blood-soaked robe. As she approached the gate of the Megpoid residence, she raised her head to the sky and took a few hesitant sniffs. Through the wet haze of the night humidity and the sharp metallic tang of blood, she was able to smell the comforting scent of her master. 'Hurry now.' the voice whispered again. 'Don't leave your master waiting.' With an excited yip, she burst through the gates and began sprinting down the path toward the source of the enticing scent.

* * *

Hatsune-sama was knelt on the floor of his darkened bedroom, his eyes closed and his ears open. He was listening to the wind whisper through the corridors of the house; sometimes he could almost make out what it was saying before it was gone. The night was warm and peaceful, almost tranquil, and he let out a small content sigh. It had been several days since the girl, Gumi, had been released from her confinement in the Hatsune household. By now he assumed she was back home with no memory of the incident, and her parents' death would have been attributed to wandering thieves. Nevertheless, he hadn't made any attempt to appear back in public just yet. Unless the Emperor's court needed him direly, he never left the house for a few days after he was finished with his 'playthings'.

"Outo-san..?" The shy voice of his daughter brought a smile to Hatsune-sama's lips. He turned his head and regarded her, standing in the doorway. "Yes, dear?"

"I can't sleep… I can't stop thinking about Guu-chan. Maybe we were wrong to send her back. What if she remembers?" Miku murmured quietly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Her father chuckled. "That isn't possible, my dear. We performed the curse correctly, as we always do. She will never have any memory of what happened. Now, come here."

Miku obeyed, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind her. Hatsune-sama stood, loosening his robe as he beckoned to her. "Come to me, my darling. I'll make you feel better." She smiled, dropping on all fours and crawling across the wooden floor towards him. There was a faint rustle of fabric as he opened his robe fully, exposing himself to her. Miku let her eyes trail up and down his body before coming to a stop at his feet, adjusting to sit on her knees as her hands ran up his thighs. "That's right," he murmured, his voice dark with lust. "Daddy will make you forget about all your worries…" Miku let her eyes flutter closed, and she obediently opened her lips. Hatsune-sama chuckled darkly, twisting his fingers into her hair as she took him into her mouth. "That's right... My good little girl."

* * *

The ground was cold against Gumi's bare feet as she slowed to a stop in front of the main gate of the Hatsune mansion. She was panting heavily, a small line of saliva trailing down her chin and dripping onto her already-stained robe. 'Your master is anxiously awaiting you; you must go to him.' The voice hissed into Gumi's ear. She nodded, looking around frantically for a way in. There were loose slats of wood on the far corner of the gate, spongy and rotting. Gumi grabbed one of them and pulled, an explosion of wood splinters and dust showering the air. She hacked weakly, dropping on all fours and slithering through the small opening.

A cloud had sailed over the moon and a faint rumble of thunder shook the distant sky. The air was heavy; surely a prediction of rain. The night wind had become balmy and thick, sending a chill through Gumi's bones. She slowly approached the main house, alert for any signs of danger. A high-pitched whine caught in her throat as she recognized her master's scent, stronger. He was close. She carefully stepped onto the raised wooden floor of the corridor, staying low and out of sight. She crept down the hall, her ears perking at every small noise. As she rounded a corner, she began to hear… noises. Noises that were all too familiar. "Master…?" She whispered, stepping closer to the source. There was a room at the end of the hall, the door glowing softly from the light of a lantern within. She could see light shimmering through a small crack in the door. Her heart hammering in her chest, she approached the light and looked through the crack in the door.

Hatsune-sama was facing the door, his eyes narrowed and focused as he held Miku by her hips and drove hard, deep thrusts into her. She was on her hands and knees in front of him, nearly prostrate, and her eyes were blank with blind pleasure. The sounds were disgusting; grunts and breathy moans, skin slapping against wet skin, and the endless praise that was streaming out of Hatsune-sama's mouth, "Ngh, yes, that's right! That's a good girl… Raise your hips for Daddy, just like that… Oh, fuck, yes..!" Miku gasped and whined with pleasure, biting down on her hand as he continued to pound into her.

Gumi's eyes started to water as she watched. She didn't understand; why was her Master doing this? Didn't he sense her here? Didn't he love only her? She let out a soft sob, backing away and collapsing against the door across from the horrible scene. She didn't understand. It wasn't fair. Her fist hit the wooden floor, hard. It wasn't _fair_. "Master… Why did you betray me?" She murmured, chewing on her lip until it started to bleed. "Why…? Master?"

'Because he isn't your master.' The voice in her head echoed.

She jerked upright, her eyes narrowing. "No. You're lying. He is my master, and he loves me. You're lying!"

'I'm afraid it is true, Gumi-chan. He isn't your master…' The voice murmured, and Gumi had just enough time to register a hand extending from the door behind her before it clamped over her mouth, rendering her silent. 'I am.'

The figure pulled her through the darkened doorway, sliding it shut. The room she had been pulled into was pitch black. A candle on the floor in front of her flared to life with a pop and a hiss, and she was able to make out her attacker. "M-Miku-chan?"

The person scoffed, and spoke in the same low voice that had guided her there. "No. Miku is my sister. My name is Hatsune Mikuo." He murmured, standing up gazing down at her. He was dressed in a grand kimono, one usually reserved for ceremonies and grand dinners, but it looked old and frayed as if it had been worn for years. His hair, the same shocking shade of cyan that Miku had, was shaggy and cut in uneven layers. He was bony and pale as snow, but his eyes were intelligent and sharp as a knife. The moment those eyes met Gumi's, she knew that he was her master. A smile crossed her bloodied lips and she lurched forward, her arms wrapped around his legs. "My Master..!"

"Yes, my dear." He smiled lovingly, running a hand through her matted green hair. "I am sorry we didn't meet sooner." Gumi pulled away, gazing up at him with a content sigh. "Where were you when I was looking for you…?" She asked sadly.

"I am sorry we couldn't be together before now," he replied, "but as you can see, I cannot leave the house. I rarely leave this room. When my mother died in childbirth with me, my father locked me away and told me I would never be seen as part of the family." He closed his eyes, wincing at recalling the painful memory. "You see… We Kitsune are different than other beings. When we find our true mate, we are together for eternity, much like real foxes. When I took my father's mate away from him, he could not forgive me. Instead he directed his love to my sister, Miku. She always had whatever she wanted. And once my sister had blossomed into a woman, he directed his lust towards her as well." Mikuo scowled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"When I saw that my father had begun killing humans for sport, I grew even more sickened with him. A Kitsune lives forever, and a wise and good one usually helps and teaches humans. But not my father. His grief and lust drove him to madness, and soon he forced my sister down the same path. When I saw they were going to do the same to you and your family, I…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't allow it. My father was going to curse you to forget; your family, the torture you went through, everything. But I had different plans." Mikuo's expression softened, and he kneeled down in front of Gumi, caressing her cheek softly. "I laid a different curse on you… One that would possess you and make you mine. You will do my every bidding, be my lifelong slave, and once the curse has had its hold for long enough…" He ran his hand through her hair, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against her forehead. "You will be a true Kitsune. Forever." He whispered.

Gumi whimpered with gratitude. "Thank you… Master… I will do anything you ask. Anything at all." Mikuo chuckled, his electric blue eyes piercing hers. "Good, my slave. Very good. Because you are going to play the most important role of all…" His grin widened maniacally.

"You are going to kill them."

End of Chapter 4

**Well that was a plot twist.

I would like to make one thing clear to you all: Gumi is possessed. She isn't doing this in her right mind and she doesn't have any control over herself. For all intents and purposes she's basically under the Imperius Curse. Just something to remember before you go "Aww so sweet I ship it!" Nah fam. It's basically mind rape.

Anyway! Hope you all enjoyed! Again, I'm so sorry this took so long. The next chapter should progress somewhat faster. See you then lovelies!**


End file.
